1. Field of the Invention:
Over a substantial number of years, and in an extensive plant breeding program conducted at his experimental nursery and orchard located near Le Grand, Merced County, Calif., Frederic W. Anderson, now deceased, originated a large number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which included the herein-claimed variety of cherry tree.
2. Classification of the Variety:
The present variety of cherry tree is embraced by Class 37, Plants, of the United States Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties:
Among the existent varieties of cherry trees which were known to originator, particular reference is made to Bing (unpatented) and Bing d'Andy (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,198).